Business As Usual
by theonewithnoname321
Summary: This will be set after invasion, I will be using a lot of characters from the show, mostly following the original cast and trying to tie up lose ends in the show.
1. Getting Back Up

I think most people already know the identities of these characters, just letting you know because I will be using both their names because sometimes you just have to.

* * *

**Unknown**

**July 25, 21:00 EDT**

"I guess you take after me?" A voice said on the other side of the roof top

"In the dark and brooding sense?" Said Nightwing

"Not quite, but you're getting there." Batman said

"Yeah, I am just clearing my head for a bit." Nightwing said

"Resting on your laurels because you beat me in our last round of our basketball?" Batman asked

"Please, Barbs and I are in college and you were playing with Tim. That and you won the first game anyway." Dick said. There's nothing Bruce Wayne can't do; he's Batman for a reason! He beat two college students in a pickup game with a high schooler.

"Well, I am ready any time you are. How's the circus doing?" Bruce asked

Dick knew Bruce already knew the answer, he keep a close eye on them ever since he adopted me. Not long ago there was an accident where the tent and most on their supplies were destroyed so Bruce brought them all new equipment, and everything. He knew that I would find out, so he never told me but even if I didn't find out he probably wouldn't have said anything. He always just does what needs to be done.

Dick exhaled "I am fine you know." he knew Bruce was worried about him, especially with everything that happened with the Reach.

"I know, you take after me remember? You just need to be alone sometimes." Bruce said "I just came to remind you just because you won our last game doesn't mean you'll win the next one."

Batman walks to the other side of the roof top and turned "Nobody could have seen it coming; it's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know but I was the leader of The Team. He came back for one mission to help us, One Mission! And then he disappeared."

Batman stops for a second "Being a hero is dangerous, sometimes you have to put your life on the line and you know there is a chance you won't walk away. In the end you know you're doing everything for the greater good, he knew that. Every hero is ready to make that sacrifice; they're prepared for it, they have to be. But nobody is truly prepared when, friends or family dies, not even us." Batman continues walking to the other side of the roof.

Bruce was right, everyone prepares themselves for the fact they might not come back, but even me and him who lost our parents right in front of us, even we are not prepared to lose friends or someone in our family again. "Batman it's not your fault, what happened to Jason" Nightwing said turning around

Batman stop for a second then took two more steps and disappeared.

Dick thought 'He always knows what to say; he really is the world's greatest detective he can find you anywhere in the world, and he know the when you want to be alone and you think you want to be alone.'

**Tibet**

**July 25, 21:00 EDT**

Beastboy turns into cheetah and charges Deathstroke while Tigress is providing cover fire, Deathstroke then uses the momentum from Beastboy and slams him into the ground. Deathstroke is about to land a dangerous blow then he get knocked back by an explosive arrow.

Tigress grabs Beastboy and starts running "This is Tigress requesting pick up! We completed the mission; but ran into a complication Deathstroke is here, requesting back up."

"Aw running away Artemis, the whole reason I'm even here is to see you again. I wanted to have a little talk with you about how to get to that father of yours" Deathstroke said taunting Artemis

Artemis through a smoke ball down and walked into it, "Aw, Slade are you still holding a grudge over what the Sportsmaster did to you?" Artemis said mocking. He wasn't the only one that could toss names around.

Slade walks after them into the smoke "Running away; I knew you weren't close to your dear old dad. I've seen you fight him before and there is no love lost there, maybe we should we talk about something else?"

"I always heard you were a talker Slade but if you want to talk so much you should buy me coffee first." Atemis said trying to keep him busy talking until help arrived.

"Where is the fun in that, and I thought we were having a heart to heart. Ah that's it you and Kid Flash were you going steady? As soon as you revealed you were alive, you both came back into the fold, after being in retirement too. And now he's gone." Slade said.

Artemis charged at him taking out her sword and slashed at Deathstroke, but he blocked it quickly. "Uh, no Kid Flash is still alive and kicking he's back in Central City with the Flash" Slade went for a kick but Artemis backed off.

He closed the distance between them and went for a slash. "You guys might be able to fool the world by just throwing the same costume on some new kid, but you'd be a fool to think the ones you fight can't tell the difference?" Artemis blocked and they continued attacking and parrying.

They then started to circle each other. "What is the newer model is faster? So let me guess the old one didn't have what it takes? Was he not able to keep up?" Slade made sure to ask all the right questions.

Artemis screamed and charged at him she went for a slash trying to cut him off before he finished the sentence. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head." Slade puts some distance between them. "Alright I think I will call it a day for now, I got what I wanted to know for now."

Artemis then shot an explosive arrow at his feet to make him jump back and then fired a couple arrows at him in quick secession "It sounds like you know a lot, did your buddy Lex Luther tell you?" Artemis asked

"Yes he did, but good information is hard to come by so I wanted to verify it. That and to see if you would give me anything on your father." Deathstroke said

"If Lex told you; then you should already know that if he didn't sacrifice himself then the world wouldn't even be here, you included!" Artemis said

"Yes, very noble indeed; he would have grown into a truly remarkable hero. I do wish I'd have fought him." Slade said sincerely or at least as sincere as he can get.

"He still would be here if you and the Light didn't partner up with the Reach." Artemis said trying to push him back.

"While that may be true, You're out of your depth!" Slade quickly closed the distance between them slashed at her leg she blocked it and then he landed a kick making her slide back several feet holding her stomach, before pulling her sword out again "Kid Flash did a noble thing sacrificing himself for all of us, _you_ included. If you fly off the handle like this you will be an easy target, and the next guy might not be so nice."

Reinforcements arrived and Slade backed away making sure that he disappeared.

"That was awesome! You went head to head with Deathstroke, and fought him off until back-up got here!" Beastboy said jumping up and down.

Aqualad arrived with Ms. Martian, and Superboy in the Bio-ship "Is everyone ok?" he asked

Beastboy jumped up "Yeah we got separated from Bumblebee and Guardian they got out from a different point they're safe. But Tigress fought off Deathstroke until you guys got here, it was awesome!"

Artemis walked to the ship and gave a slight smile she didn't feel like talking about what just happened.

**? ?**

**? ?, ?**

"Good you're waking up, take it easy." A tall guy with no hear said, reassuring to the guy lying down.

"Where am I? Wait is that Mt. Justice?" The one lying down got up and he ran around the island. "I remember that Mt. Justice was destroyed but what happened to the island?"

The tall guy said "Calm down a lot of stuff happened, and well it looks like you siphoned of the chrysalis' energy from the Magnetic Field Disruptor, and you went into overdrive. This is 40 years after the Reach Invasion."

* * *

For those of you who were waiting for me to publish something new I'm sorry it took so long. My hard-drive crashed when I was writing this the first time, for what it's worth I think this is the better version of it. I made a lot of small changes.


	2. Hero

**Mount Justice**

**June 21,- 40 years later**

"What do you mean 40 years later?!" Wally shouted

"Well how should I explain this? Due to the extra chrysalis' energy you siphoned off, you were running at a speed faster then light. So instead of traveling a certain distance i.e. space you ended up traveling through time." The guy standing next to him said "By the way my name is Nathaniel Tryon"

"Wait it sounds like you know a lot about time travel. Where you the one who sent Bart back in time?" Wally asked. "Why don't we just make another one?"

"Yes, I did send Bart back in time so that nothing like this would happen. In the end we stopped The Reach from taking over, but after that something big happened and that's what we need to stop." Nathan said "I have been working on a new one for almost 4 months now, since I sent Bart back in time"

"How do you remember sending Bart back in time, didn't you change everything?" Wally asked

"To be honest I don't know why I can remember, I think it's because I helped make the time machine so I have a degree of resistance to it. But right now it's like having two sets of different memories; I have to look up which one's happened in this timeline and think really hard about which ones happened in the other." Nathan said

"With me here it shouldn't take long to build another time machine, let's get started." Wally said

"I would love to but we still need a couple of materials; and even if you go back like that, you won't be able to do much. _You_ need to get faster." Nathan said

"Faster? This is as fast as I am, I can only do a little over the speed of sound!" Wally said

"Wrong! I have two sets of memories, when Barry Allen died in the first future you became the new Flash!" Nathan said

"No, I quit the super hero life so both Artemis and I could be safe! So that we could have a life together!" Wally said

"Just like how you couldn't help but save the world with the Reach, in the other time line you realized that the world needs a Flash so you took his mantle" Nathan said "You became his equal. Before we changed the past Barry Allen the second Flash was killed by me 'Neutron' when I was controlled by the Reach, you were there with Bart when he saved him… me."

"So you sent Bart back in time to save Barry and stop the Reach." Wally said

"Yes, and we succeeded too, but something else happened and that's what made the world like this. Here's a question, if Berry Allen died in that accident who do you think taught the Tornado Twins, Bart's Father and his Aunt Dawn about their super speed? That was you, you did all of that, you were like a grandfather to Bart, and you told him everything about Berry" Nathan said

"Ok, I don't know how I'm suppose to get this fast" Wally said.

"Alright let's head to my place Bart left something there for you." Nathan said "It's supposed to re-teach you everything that you taught him and his dad and aunt."

**Palo Alto**

**July 26, 00:15**

Artemis went back to her place; it was still summer break so she didn't have to worry about classes for a while. She opened the door and then saw a dark figure in the room. She grabbed a short sword from the wooded leg of the table that was by the door.

"Calm down, calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice rang out

"Dick, why don't you just call like a normal person?" Artemis said taking a deep breath, and looked straight at Brucely getting pet by Dick "You're a terrible guard dog."

"We're super heroes, since when are any of normal?" Dick said looking at her "And I resent that statement, I've been over here tons of times Brucely just got use to me"

Artemis sat down and Brucely came over to her so she pet him "And how many of those times where you actually invited in?" she asked

"I'm sure it's been more than half." Dick said reassuringly

"So, about half the time you just waltz in uninvited?" Artemis asked sarcastically

They both could not stop themselves from laughing; Artemis whipped a tear from her eye. "So what did you come over for?" Artemis asked

"I heard you fought Slade by yourself" Dick said

Dick didn't sound angry, but Artemis could tell he wasn't too happy about it either. "He got in the way of our escape. Beastboy attacked and was taken down, then I just tried to buy time"

Dick let out a deep breath "I'm just glad you're not hurt, but Deathstroke is one of the few _people_ that I've seen go toe to toe against Batman."

"You don't need to tell me. When I fought him it was like he was just toying with me. The reason why he was there in the first place was because of me. He wanted to see what I knew about my father and to verify that Wally died at the North Pole." Artemis said

A long silence fell over the room.

"He already knew?" Dick asked

"Yeah, and he was just taunting me with it! You should have been there, he said '_the newer model is faster'_ and asked '_Was he unable to keep up?'_ I know shouldn't have fought him alone but still." Artemis said. They were both visibly upset.

"I wish I could tell you it was dangerous; but if I were in the situation I would have done the same thing, so I can't really judge." Dick said

This made Artemis feel better, even the one trained by Batman would lose his cool "Is that why you're taking a break?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, it's hard for me to be there right now." Dick said "For you, it's harder to be alone, especially here. Well I think you have someone waiting to talk to you upstairs."

Artemis turned to look up to where her room, and when she turned back around Dick was gone. He always loved to do that to people even when he was not in costume. She knew Dick took Wally's death hard, they were best friends. Dick told me his secret identity just so that they could still hang out, that and so I wouldn't be too surprised that a multi-billionaire was swinging by visiting my boyfriend.

She walked up stairs and opened her door, she saw someone leaning against the window. "Hey, sis" The voice said

"Hey Jade" Artemis said. She thought to herself; why don't my friends and family call, or even just knock on the door before they come over. Is that too normal for them?

"I came over to see if you wanted to babysit your favorite niece, since me and Roy have a date." Jade said

"What are you doing now; spying on a deal that's about to go down, chasing down rogue members of the Shadows?" Artemis asked "Since you're on opposite sides; you guys don't work together often. You could always become a hero." Artemis said

"Yeah and if you can talk Roy into wearing heals we could be Charles Angels." Jade answered sarcastically "That's not going to happen, and it's more fun this way." She smiled "It's an actual date, date; I don't know what he has planed. We're either; going to have a romantic dinner; or watch the ninja movie that's out and make fun of it, or both."

Artemis had to give it to him Roy has mellowed out a lot after they found the other Roy (Arsenal). It's weird to hear her sister excited about a date, that and she was actually smiling. "Sure, I'll watch Lian, but if you keep leaving her with me mom's going to get jealous" Artemis said. That and how could she say no, Jade named Lian after her, well her middle name.

They both thought about their mom and laughed a bit; even when she was a bad guy she wasn't a bad person, she always played with them. Now that she's got a job at a security firm she's using her experiences to make better safes and what not, and she spoils Lian a lot! Artemis almost laughed at the present she gave Jade last year; she knew her daughter wasn't going to give up being a criminal so she brought her better arm guards so she would not get hurt. Best part Jade actually wears them.

"Ok but back to what I want to talk to you about. I overheard your conversation; you truly are a better person then me, if I were you I would kill Slade." Jade said

"Trust me; I wanted to, _really bad_!" Artemis said emphasizing the really bad part.

"I can find out where he lives, and we can go there." Jade offered

"I'm fine." Artemis said

"See I told you, you're a better person. I'll drop Lian off" Jade said opening the window and jumping out "Later sis"

Jade thought to herself 'Artemis still isn't over what happened at the North Pole and I can't blame her. If something happened to Roy, I know I would go on a rampage. If I could go back in time I would knock him out… But could I do that knowing that if I did the world might be destroyed; not just the world but Lian, Roy, Artemis, and mom too. This is why I leave the heroics to the heroes.'

**Nathan's Hideout**

**June 21,- 40 years later**

"Wow, this is where you live?" Wally asked looking around; he saw newspaper clippings, pictures, and dates connected by red, blue, and yellow strings it looked like a conspiracy theory.

"It's not that bad, I figured out exactly what we need to change." Nathan said rummaging though papers

"You've done this before with Impulse, so how much did you change?" Wally asked

"I sent Bart back he saved Barry, he told The Team about the Scarab that took over Jaime Reyes the Blue Beetle, and helped them look for a way to reverse the effects on both Blue and Green Beetle. After that the Flash was able to help defend the World. A little bit of knowledge can go a long way, ah here it is."

Wally looked around the room and stopped cold "Wait! This say's that Nightwing dies on August 15th that's less than 2 months away!" Wally said

"That happened 40 years ago." Nathan said "We are building a time machine so you can go back in time and make sure none of this ever happens. We can only set it to go back a max of 40 years"

"So you're telling me we have less then 2 months to build a time machine! Tell me everything you need!" Wally said clearly stressed

"No, _I_ have less then 2 months to build a time machine! You have to read this and become faster so you can make sure this future, none of it comes to past" Nathan said passing Wally a book.

"How is this book going to make me any faster? Can you even build a time machine in 2 months?!" Wally asked

"Yes I can _finish_ building a time machine in two months; I have been working on it since before you got here!" Nathan said "In this timeline a couple years after the invasion Bart had a theory that the chrysalis' energy might have sent your powers into overdrive, and that you would come back! In that book Bart wrote down everything that you taught him and Barry's kids, it explains how you were able to become as fast as the Flash"

* * *

I decided not to worry about putting the relative time zone on the time stamp mostly because I screwed it up on the first chapter. Whenever you see a time just think of it as that time, this makes things a lot easier. And this chapter was deep I don't think I can top it in depth.


	3. Family

**Palo Alto**

**July 26, 10:50**

Artemis gets out of bed and realizes the time, 'The mission must have taken more out of me than I thought'. She did her morning routine then walked down stairs and saw that Lian was already playing with Brucely. 'Jade wasn't kidding about dropping her off' Artemis thought walking toward the kitchen than she took a couple of steps back to and she realized that Lian was staring at her (quite intensely too).

Artemis walked over to Lain "So who want to hang out with their Aunt Artemis?" She saw Lain smile and picked up the red head and spun her around "Are you sure you can keep up with your favorite Aunt?" Artemis knew she was Lain's only aunt but she liked the sound favorite better.

Artemis had laid down on her stomach so she could play with Lain "Let's play cops and robbers, I'll be the cop and you'll be the robber. All you have to do is get to the other end of the sofa, but if I catch you you'll be in jail I'll give you to the count of 3. 1…2…3!" Artemis was surprised that Lain didn't move she played this before with her. Artemis crawled toward her and was surprised that Lian went to kick her. "I guess that's one way to avoid getting caught by the cops."

"Alright this time I will be the robber and you will be the cop, ready go!" Artemis was going started crawling but Lian was already next to Artemis and started waving her arms around "Help, help police brutality." Artemis couldn't help but laugh at her own stupid joke, she knew Lian wasn't going to.

Artemis stands up and looks at Lian "Lian you beat up the cops, you beat up the robbers; I think you should have a talk with your parents." Artemis smiled trying not to laugh again picks Lian up "So are you feeling hungry do you want cereal, apple sauce, or some of what mommy left for you?" She looked though what Jade left, she saw squash and remembered the last time she tried to get Lian to eat it, it did didn't go well. Artemis couldn't blame her, she didn't like squash either.

"Ok it looks like you're eating cereal with Aunty, and I'll make you some carrots later." Artemis thought to herself, 'I'm cooking for a red head again; Lian does have my eyes though. If Wally and I had kids I pretty sure they would look like Lian, and she is pretty that would be a bonus. Artemis felt her tears welling up, I can't cry right now I'm watching Lian. She whipped the tear that was forming away and put on a smile "Alright so I don't know what to do after we are done eating so I'll let you decide, but only after you finish your food."

**Metropolis**

**July 26, 17:30**

Conner is walking across the street.

"Hello there" Someone says from across the street

"What are you doing here, I thought journalist don't get off early." Conner said

"I'm here for you. There's a family reunion and you're coming, I figured you haven't meet much of your family yet and I have not seen them in a while either." Clark said

"A family reunion? Is it ok for me to go, I'm not even related to anyone?" Conner said.

"Well technically I'm not related to them either." Clark said dryly

"How are we going to explain that I'm related to you? It's not like we can say you just adopted me and I doubt you want to go with the illegitimate child because you would've had me when you were 16." Conner said

"We can just say you're my biological brother we stumbled across you by accident. Mom and Dad already told you about the reunion huh?" Clark said

"Yeah" Conner said

"So you've been thinking of reasons not to come." Clark asked

"Yeah" Conner said

"Well you're coming anyway." Clark said

"I just don't think it's a good idea. I don't age, so what happens when they take a picture and there is another reunion in another 5 or 10 years and they see that I didn't age at all." Conner said

"There is no way you'll say looking 16 forever. They haven't seen me in a while so I need someone to take the heat off of me." Clark said smiling. "They're family they won't care anyway, we can chalk it up to some disease if that happens."

**Unknown**

**July 26, 21:00**

"All you want me to do is show up, and shot the guy with the S on his chest?" Deadshot asked.

"Many before you have tried and failed. Do you really think you can pull this off?" The person on the monitor asked

"You're the ones that contacted me, so let me do what I'm best at." Deadshot said

"Yes we have that covered, it's all set up so that it looks like a regular volcano eruption. They're going to call him in and then you're free to take the shot, just make sure you don't miss." The Light said

"I never miss, just make sure you have the money ready when I'm done." Deadshot logged off

"Do you think a man with a guy is going to be able to take out The Man of Steel?" One member of The Light asked

"A man of his caliber might actually stand a chance if Superman is distracted, and who said that the volcano was going to be the only distraction?" Another member of the light said

"Smart, but assets of their caliber don't like working together, even to achieve a common goal." Another member said

"Well with a distraction like this Deadshot is sure to get a clean shot, and that's all that matters" The first member of The Light said

**Watch Tower**

**July 26, 21:00**

"The light is very tricky while they blatantly threaten other planets, on earth they are keeping an even lower profile than usual, this is starting to get annoying" Green Lantern said

"They might be keeping a lower profile so they don't draw attention away from Lex Luthor and his campaign" Superman said

"From my work with The Team, I don't think they're getting better at covering their tracks, I think that they are in the middle of planning. I think the next time they act it will be something big." Aqualad said

"Big how?" Wonder Woman asked

"I don't know? They never sleep, so if they are not taking action then that just means they're plotting something." Aqualad said

"While it's not good to jump to conclusions that is a good observation Aqualad. It would not hurt to try to be prepared for whatever they might be planning." Batman said.

**Hideout **

** June 21,- 40 years later**

"How old was he when he wrote this?" Wally asked "The first two pages says 'YOU ARE FAST'. How is that going to help me?"

"I don't know, I've been holding on to that for a while now and never read it. That book is for you, Bart said that several times. So calm down and read it. I understand that you and Nightwing are friends but you need to calm down so that you can get learn how to stop everything." Nathan said

"Nightwing isn't just my friend, he's my best friend! You know that guy that always has your back even when he knows your wrong, that guy that you fought impossible battles with when you know you don't stand a chance. He trusted me with his secret when Batman told him not to, he told me! He's more than just a friend he is family! And I didn't leave things in the best of ways when we last saw each other." Wally said

"Oh, sorry" Nathan said

"Why is it so important that I get faster? If I go back in time and tell them everything then they will see it all coming and be able to stop it." Wally said

"They need more than just information, they need you!" Nathan took a deep breath, "I wanted to wait to tell you, but the same day that Nightwing dies so does Superman!"

* * *

First off let me apologies to all you Superman fans out there, I know Superman doesn't die. He's invulnerable; faster than a speeding bullet, and just well Superman. But I'll try to make the plan a little more convincing because the Deadshot is only one part of the plan. p.s. It's important to the plot that Superman dies the first time.


	4. Better?

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I had four test last week and I just took one on Monday. I know this one isn't as long as the previous ones but I was really busy and really couldn't think of anything else that would really fit in this chapter. You don't have to leave reviews if you don't want to but I'm not sure what you like or dislike about my writing if you don't, sorry again for taking so long to write this chapter enjoy.

* * *

_**Nathan's Hideout**_

_**June 21,- 40 years later**_

"Superman dies!" Wally said "He's faster than a speeding bullet, stronger than a locomotive, and invulnerable."

"To everything but kryptonite." A man said coming out of the shadows

"How do you know that, and who are you?!" Wally said

"I'm the man who killed Superman. You might know me by the name Dead-shot". He said wheeling himself forward

"Dead-shot! I heard you are really good, but to kill Superman..."

"I wasn't just good, I was the best well still am, even in this state. The bullet was laced in kryptonite. He might be faster than a bullet but even he has to see it coming, and that's hard when you're stopping a volcano from going active and fighting the android that's controlling it." Deadshot said "Even now today it is my greatest achievement and my single biggest regret."

"Why are you here? Why didn't they catch you? I'm surprised you're still breathing." Wally said

"The people I worked for sent me off world, so that no one would find me, and by the time I came back, there was nothing left. At first I was disappointed, what I'm I going to buy with all the money I got from the job if there is nothing to spend it on. Then it hit me, the Earth I knew was no more. Then I got hit by someone else, I believe you know Batman, in a single day he lost a friend and one of his family. I can honestly say I'm also surprised I'm still breathing, but he did make sure I regretted what I did. He realized in the mist of this war, that a man of my skill set would be useful, I've been fighting for them since."

"The reason why they needed me so much was because after Superman was taken down, Darkseed came 'you know the one as strong as Superman'. He teamed up with the Light and one by one the heroes fell. We've been resisting but we lost so much, there isn't much of us left to keep fighting. We need you to go back and fix the mistake I made." Deadshot said

"Now do you see why we need you?" Nathan said

"Alright I'll read the book, but if it doesn't get any better, we're all screwed." Wally said

'YOU ARE FAST!

You really are. If you're in the future that means the chrysalis energy sent you into overdrive, and that I was right. If you're reading this it means that it sent you way into the future, or that things didn't get any better.

I wrote this because I knew you would come back, and that if we were in a bad situation then we're going to need your help. Hopefully to make sure that most of this never comes to past.

You already know that I'm from the future, when I first put on your suit it felt like I was a fraud. Like I was trying to take your place in history, becoming Kid Flash, taking up the mantle of the Flash, I ending up fighting the same battles you use to tell me about when I was a kid.

But I need you to know that you are fast, brave, and above all a hero. If I didn't show up in the past when I did then the Flash would have died the day we meet. He would have tried to run him out and Neutron would have exploded while he was being carried, taking Flash with him. After that crime in Star City increased, the League was a member short, and The Light got even bolder. Soon after you realized that the world needs a Flash so you took over the Mantle, knowing that you're not as fast as the Flash, you had to be more creative to take down all the villains that Barry was able to fight.

Then one day a man came out of the blue and said that he would be the new Flash because he was faster. So he went about cleaning up the streets but it turns out that he was killing the guys that were causing trouble. So you told him to stop, and that he could never be the Flash. After that he just cracked he said if he couldn't be the Flash then no one will be, he was going to kill of Iris my dad and aunt then come to finish you off last, then he took off going near light speed to make sure to that you would not catch him.

But you did! You not only caught him but you beat him, you make sure that he would not become the Flash. You told me the story long ago, when you first duplicated the experiment you just wanted to become the Flash's sidekick, you think you subconsciously put up blocks, so you wouldn't becoming Barry's equal so that you wouldn't replace him. When you were fighting that one guy you broke the blocks you had in place because you feared him replacing Berry more then you did.

So this book isn't going to make you any faster, because you're already fast. It's been in you the entire time, you just have to brake the walls that are holding you back.'

**_Palo Alto_**

**_July 26, 13:00_**

"Alright let's go out and have some fun" Artemis said to Lian. Artemis made sure that Lian was done eating and told Brucely to come along for the walk.

Even though Lian was still young Artemis got to babysit Lian quite a bit she even had a routine. Jade would always drop a stroller off because she knew Artemis would take Lian out to play.

Artemis got so use to babysitting Lian that some of the neighbors thought that Lian was her's and Wally's. The fact the Lian had red hair didn't make it any less convincing.

Artemis enjoyed the time out, she wasn't taking a summer course so she could relax a bit here and there. It was almost perfect she got to sleep in a bit, was playing with her favorite niece and then it happened.

Somebody asked 'So where is the boyfriend?' Artemis shrugged it off just making up some story about him catching up with family or something. But then it hit her the day was almost perfect, but what made it worse wasn't that someone asked about Wally, the reason why it wasn't perfect was because he wasn't here. The question just reminded her of that.

Artemis went on to show Lian the best day at the park a kid could ask for, but she couldn't get the question out of her head.

_**Unknown (Present day)**_

_**July 26, 21:50**_

"Still playing hero, even after KF died the old man and the little one kept trucking along."

"I see Dick had to take some time off, they were always close. But they're all so blind, if they just finished them then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have died and we wouldn't have to worry about the other villains that pop up whenever they feel like it."


	5. The Final Piece

**Somewhere in Gotham**

**July 21,- 40 years later**

"Hey what's up Nightwing?" Wally said

"Oh, it took you long enough." Nightwing said

"Do you know how long it took to find you. Wait you knew I was coming?" Wally asked

"You forgot who I work for?" Nightwing said

"Right, and you couldn't make it any easier?" Kid Flash said

"Speaking of which, he would like to meet you." Nightwing said

"Yeah, I came to you so that I could meet with him anyway." Kidflash said

"Oh, Batman man it's good to see you." KF said

"It's weird hearing you call me that, but then again it's weird seeing you like that in the first place, you haven't changed at all." Batman said

"Tim?" KF said

"Yes Wally, I'm Batman now." Tim said

"Looks like you two have some catching up to do, I'll let myself out." Nightwing said

"Thanks for bringing him here Terry." Tim said

"Are you sure you should be throwing his first name around like that?" Wally asked

"Dick, Bruce and I trusted you with our identities, so I'm pretty sure I can trust you. I could see that it was eating away at you, plus after you go back he won't be born for another 24 years anyway." Tim said

"So you know what I came to see you about?" Wally said

" You need a tachyon field container with tachyons so that you can go back to your time." Tim said showing the object in his hands

"If you had this all along why didn't you guys send anybody else back in time, you have everything you need?" Wally asked

Tim took a deep breath, "It's because we can't. This might be the future to you, but even now time travel is still very theoretical. For some reason the only ones capable of time travel are speedsters like you and Bart. We don't know why but it's like you give off some kind of force that allows it to happen. So we need you."

"Yeah I know the plan, but you're Batman now, a lot of stuff must have happened." Wally said

"Yeah I'm sure you already heard about Dick. After the second invasion we put up quite a fight after years of resisting the enemy found our main base. Bruce found out beforehand so he distracted the team and sent them on a goose chase while he acted as a decoy to lead the enemy away, he took on a number of the higher-ups but they got him." Tim said

"I'm sorry about what happened, you had to take over since." Wally said

"Well in times like these the world needs Batman, someone who works in the shadow, and always has a plan." Tim scratched the back of his head "But enough about that, you came here for this." Tim said handing him the part.

"You had it the entire time?" Wally asked

"Yeah, I knew why you were coming remember?" Tim said "I'll head out with you, seeing you off could be fun. Plus I might be able to give you some information that Nathan might have missed."

"So you're my uncle?" A woman said as if she materialized out of the shadows.

Kid Flash looked up at Batman "You have another brother I don't know about?"

Batman looked at Kid Flash and said "I believe this one's for you."

"I'm not talking to Batman I'm talking to you Kid, or should I call you Wally W"

"Alright, I'm starting to believe you but there is one problem "I'm an only child, and I'm sure my parents didn't have another kid. I don't even want to think about that." Wally said

The woman laughed a little "Aunt Artemis was right about you, your mouth does move faster than your brain."

"Aunt Artemis!? Then you're Lian."

"Took you a while but you got there eventually. Is the only thing fast about you your mouth and feet? Aunt Artemis said she was going to propose to you if you took any longer." Lain said

"I was going to propose, I even told grandma about it and she even gave me her ring. She was surprised it took me that long as well." Wally said, "Did Artemis tell you how she was going to propose to me? I doubt she would get me an engagement ring."

"Actually yeah she did, she said she was going to propose with second refrigerator with everything in it. I don't know how though." Lian said

"You'd be surprised, she has amazing lower body strength for an archer." Wally sighed "She knows me so well."

"I meant I didn't know how she was going to sneak an entire fully stocked refrigerator into the house without knowing about it." Lian could not stop herself from laughing "You're every bit as she described you, and she found out about your proposal your grandmother gave her the ring afterward. She also said your grandma was really funny."

"Yeah, Grandma Flash had a way with words. I can't believe you're Lain though." Wally said running around her at super speed. "I used to play with you when you where this small." He said making a gesture with his has the size of an infant.

"I know they told me." Lain said

"You were quite the violent one… I mean you were very animated as a baby." Wally said

"They told me that too." Lain said

"You're still my favorite niece." Wally said

"I'm you're only niece" Lain said

"Yeah but if I had any others they would so be jealous." Wally said

"You do know I'm older than you right now." Lain said

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm talking to my cute little niece." Wally said smiling

Lain laughed a little "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Oh, before I go what was your first boyfriend's, no all your boyfriends' name, and date of birth. Did they break up with you or did you break up with them?"

"Ok you should definitely be leaving now."

"Huh, another Batman, I hope that you can you can put up as good a show and the last one. He was the only human to ever dodge the Omega beam." Darkseid said

"Flash you have to get out of here and into the time machine, we'll hold him off as long as we can." Batman said.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to write a new chapter I had finals the week before and had to get everything situated to so I can work again, then actually work, and then hang out a couple of my friends. The last two chapters were a bit kid flash focused because next chapter a lot of stuff is going to happen and I figure this ties up everything in the future now so it's time to go back. p.s. I have a love hate relationship with batman beyond it was cool and a cool idea I'm just upset that batman ended up old and alone he should have patched things up with Dick and Tim, and Barbra became such a stiff. Don't get me wrong they gave a good reason why he was alone but that is a story for another day.


	6. Ghost

This one is a lot longer than my other chapters if you guys were looking forward to a short chapter sorry. I did a lot of work on this one, I tried to finish this within a week of my last one but I couldn't find where to end this except where it's at and I'm keeping my self busy with other things as well. Anyway thanks for the review the best I can say is you're really close to finding out. I really appreciate it though, I was starting to why I didn't get a single review(I was worried I was doing something wrong). But thank you to everyone who is flowing it and put it as their fav. Without further adieu here is chapter 6 Ghost.

* * *

**Star City**

**August 15, 21:00**

"Alright I'm going to bust a couple of low level thugs." Tigris knew that knew she needed to calm down after her run in with Slade, she hate to admit it but he was right. So she decided to ease her way back into being a hero.

Alright she stuck to the rooftops and near the bad part of town, she saw a shady deal going down so she came down and beat them just enough to scare them and get them to run away. Whenever the small fries are scared they always run to a bigger fish, it's how the world works.

This is giving me time to clear my head; heroes die sometimes, it happens. When we were younger we did this test to see how we would react to a situation that can't be won, Wally went out in a blaze of glory with his best friend. It wasn't until later that I found out he reacted to my death, even when after he realized I was gone he was a hero, he died as a hero twice all the way up till the end. But then again I guess this is just who we are, I think the reason he decided to retire was because of Jason, he realized that he could lose me all over again.

Jason was the second Robin, after Dick decided he was tired of being called the boy wonder he became Nightwing. Jason was eager to live up to the mantle Dick left for him, sometimes too eager it was like he was trying to prove himself, even with how annoying he was at times he was still Dick's little brother. But one day he ended up rushing into a trapped and neither Batman, or Nightwing made it in time. Everyone was upset, especially Bruce and Dick, they were family. Wally was feeling it too, calling Wally and Dick best friends is an understatement they were family/brothers they had a full out bro-mance. Everybody used to joke that Wally would me for Dick. So needless to say Jason was almost like a little brother to him.

"You got attacked and you ran here!" A voice inside the building rang out.

"Looks like that's my cue." Tigris shot an arrow through the window and then used the rope attached to slide into the room.

Tigris knocked an arrow and pointed it at the best dressed guy who was still facing the other way "I can shoot an arrow in your back before you think of a way out." Something was off about him though it was weird that his hair was two different colors. "We can do this the easy way were you guys turn yourselves in and no-one gets hurt, or"

The guy in the expensive suit laughs, "Do you realize the situation you're in?" he raises one hand and snaps his finger, then guys come rushing in.

Tigris smirks "I was hoping you would say the hard way." Nobody takes the easy way, why does nobody easy way? It seems like a win-win situation I mean they're going to end up there in jail anyway so why do they want to get hurt before going there, I'm just saying it would save a lot of time if they picked the easy way for once! She drops a small ball from her hand and when it hits the ground Tigris is enveloped in smoke. She shoots out the lights and prepares to take them out.

Just then the lights turn back on, and a tall man walks out "The Bats taught you that one, huh? Well I have some experience with it as well."

'Two-face really? I just wanted to bust a low level thug so I can get back into the swing of things but it had to be him, what is he doing in Star City anyway?' Tigris thought to herself. "So how do you know Batman?" Tigris asked bullets flying and her taking out two guys with arrows. 'I have to get them to make a mistake, I don't have enough arrows to take them all down' she thought.

"Oh, you don't who I am? I'll give you a little hint. Heads I'll let you run out of arrows and get gunned down, tails I'll use this to put you out of your - real quick." Two-face said

Tigris picked up a piece of glass off the floor that got shattered because the rain of bullets, and angled it so she could see what's happening.

'Really a rocket-launcher?! Who uses that indoors?!' Tigris calmed herself down. 'Alright I have to take out that rocket-launcher I'll move when he tosses the coin. Calm down I have to do this quickly or else I'll be riddled with bullets.' Tigris watches the coin go up in the air and the next thing she heard was a loud explosion!

Tigris had no idea what just happened, but next she knew she saw a guy with a red helmet fighting several guys. "You just going to sit there princess?" The man in the red helmet asked.

Tigris jumped in but couldn't help being curious about this guy. 'He's good and he came at the perfect time, was he stacking out this place? Is he's a good guy? I've never seen him before but he felt really familiar like when I was fighting with Nightwing or Robin but they're not here.

"Ready to finish it with a Bird &amp; Arrow combo?" the guy in the helmet asked.

"Yeah, you got your part?" Tigris asked.

He throw a small ball towards where the others were standing and then Tigris shot an arrow into it and as soon as it hit there was a massive explosion that knocked everyone down except for them because they knew to take cover. That's when it hit her! She pulled out a communicator, it's something Wally and Dick made for fun when they were younger it's supposed to have a direct line to anybody on the original team at a press of a button just in case you wanted back up, she just hoped that Dick still had his, when he picked up the first thing she said was "I'm starring at a ghost."

.

**Somewhere in Gotham**

**July 21, 19:00 - 40 years later**

"Oh, only the two of you? The last Batman put up quite the fight, but then again he was prepared. Do you really think the two of you can really beat me? Wouldn't you stand a better chance if that guy actually stays and fights, and it looks like he's another speedster. I can't remember the last we actually fought one, I thought we hunted them into extinction." Darkseid said

Wally was all set to run back to the time machine but then it struck him 'he hunted them into extinction' Jay who was like a grandfather to him, his uncle Berry, Berry's kids, Bart even though he just met him less than a year ago he was still family. This guy he hunted down my family!

Before he could finish the thought he was already in front of Darkseid and punched him several time in less time than it would take a person to blink.

Darkseid stood there turning his face so he could look at Kid Flash again "You're just as fast as the others but that's all you guys are! It caught me off guard but at most all I felt was a little prick. But that's what makes hunting you guys so fun it's all about the chase."

Wally reeled back he realized he was moving faster than he ever did before so Bart was right about it being in his head, but that made this even more insane he was moving faster than Mach three or four but he felt like he hit a brick wall and not your standard brick wall because he actually punched through a couple but this guy it felt like he was punching metal and he ended up hurting his hand. We really need Superman for this guy!

"Flash fall back he goading you he want to fight you!" Batman said

Wally appears in front of Tim whispering "Flash, really?"

"Well you are the only one here that fits the bill. You need to get to the time machine because beating him here won't bring anyone back but if you can go back you can make sure none of this ever happens" Tim said

"Get going, we'll hold him off here." Lain said "Oh, and you better treat me to something after this I'm thinking ice cream."

"Just stay safe and get away when you have the chance." Wally said running as fast as he could to Nathen's hideout

"You actually think you'll get away, now that is amusing." Darkseid said

Wally ran into Nathan's hideout, he reached in a number of minutes it was crazy how much faster he was. He handed him the Tachyon field container and said "We better fire up the time machine because Darkseid is on our tail this is the last part right."

"Yeah, just remember save Superman, and stop the invasion and everything will work out." Nathen said closing the hatch on the time machine

"Well I'm going back with time to warn them about what's to come." Wally said

.

**Mt. Justice**

**August 15, 20:48**

The next thing he knew he was back at Mt. Justice it still looked bad, but everything around it looked good, well relative to how it was in the future.

Wally took off running "Alright all I have to do is tell Superman about the Volcano trap and Nightwing about the exploding building, and the future is saved!" It's going to be weird seeing Dick after I went off on him last time so I'll go for Sups first.

Wally had no idea where to look for superman so he just figured he'd just look everywhere in metropolis until he finds him. "It sure is nice to see the world in one piece again, although I didn't see how bad it was in the future Darksaid was definitely not playing around." Wally then spotted Conner so he went into an alley to change back into his regular clothes.

"Hey Conner do you know where Clark is?" Wally asked

"Not really, Wally, Wally!" Conner jumped "What are you doing here I thought, we all thought you were died!" Conner visibility shocked

"Well about that apparently the chrysalis energy sent my powers into overdrive and I ended up 40 years into the future where a lot of crazy stuff happened, the world was being taken over again. So we built a time machine so I can come back and warn everybody what's going to happen." Wally said calmly

"Is this a joke?! Time travel?" Conner asked

"Hello Conner, did you forget about Bart?" Wally said "Anyway this is very important on August 15th, Superman is going to die he is going to go save an island from an erupting volcano but it's actually a trap set by Red Volcano and Deadshot. After that a guy called Darkseid comes and practically destroys the world" Wally said

Conner leaned back "Now I know you're joking there hasn't been any major news on any of the plates moving and today is already"

"Oh did you hear apparently a volcano is going active and Superman is on his way to save an island." Somebody said in the background

Wally leaned forward and grabbed Conner's shirt looking him straight in the eyes "What is today's date?!" Wally said distraught

"Today is August 15th" Conner said

Wally turned away "No, no, no, no, no! Today is supposed to be July 21st! I was supposed to get her in time to change everything."

"What's wrong all you have to do is get there in time to stop Deadshot right even without a zeta-ing there you if you run you'll get there in time." Conner said in that second he realized everything Wally said was true.

"Superman isn't the only one that dies today." Wally said staring at Conner "Dick is going to go to try and save a bunch of people from a bomb without any equipment, in the end everyone evacuates except a little girl with a broken ankle so he goes back and saves her life but ends up losing his."

"Easy all I have to do is zeta there and help him with the bomb." Conner said

"Wrong! It's in Chicago they still haven't fixed the Zeta-Beam after the kidnap Miss Martian incident.

"So someone has to die today." Conner said "How bad is Darkseid?"

"I hit him faster Mach two and he didn't he didn't even bat an eye we need Superman!" Wally said

"Ok I'll save Superman and you save Dick but we do have a zeta-beam close to there because that's close to the island we used to train." Conner said

"You won't make it in time how will you get there after you zeta?" Wally asked

"I'll just use sphere, just tell me where he is supposed to be." Conner said

"Are you really ok with this? He's going to be using a kryptonite bullet." Wally asked

"Yeah we have the element of surprise that, you would melt in a second, and if you don't go now we're going to lose Dick." Conner said

"Thanks man! I gotta go now if I'm going to make it." Wally said taking off in the opposite direction while Conner makes a dash for the Zeta-beam in Metropolis.

.

**Chicago**

**August 15, 21:10**

Dick noticed a robbery was in place across the street, so he walked in to the alley where they're escape car was took out the driver and just as each of the three robbers came out they were each knocked out within seconds of walking through the door.

As he knocked out the last one a switch fell out of his jacket so Dick took a look at it. 'Why do the bad guys have to be so stupid?' Dick thought to himself. 'These guys were just planning on robbing a bank so they set a bomb to cover their tracks, so when they got far enough away they were going to set it off.'

Dick relaxed 'First thing is first I need to get everyone out of there and take a closer look at it so I can disarm it, so best way to do that is the fire alarm.' A few seconds later he pulled the alarm and people started running for the door he made his way through because he 'barrowed' one of the security guards uniforms from his locker. He later found the bomb in the basement, talk about overkill all they needed was a distraction to help them escape but way was there a bomb that could easily level this building. 'I don't have any equipment and this is made so it that taking it apart would be very difficult without my lock picking set or blowtorch it's going to be difficult trying to disarm this. Dick looked all over the machine and realized that there it has a timer with only five minutes left so he decided to focus on getting the people.

Dick kept counting down in his head and he made sure that everyone evacuated there was 31 seconds left when he saw a girl on crutches inside at the other side of the building. If she could run she could make it out before the explosion but she's on crutches even if she moves fast enough to get out of the building she won't make it out of the blast radius. Dick ran in picked the girl up and looked for the closest door, but gave up on that idea he'll just jump through the closest window as he jumped though he realized he was out of the building but he wasn't going to get far enough to get out of the blast radius so he ducked down holding the girl close so she wouldn't get hit by the debris as the building was going to explode.

Dick braced himself 'If I die Bruce is so going to kill me!' then he heard the explosion go off but it sounded like it was further away, then he heard someone breathing heavy.

He turned around and opened his eyes, he wasn't sure what he would see the last time he was that close to a collapsing building was when they found Superboy and technically he was still inside when it collapsed, these days he actually preferred to get out of it before it came down. Standing right behind him was his best friend in his KF suit.

Wally smiled and gave a small wave still breathing a bit heavy "Hey, um that little girl probably has someone waiting for her so let me drop her off real quick." he took the girl and disappeared

As soon as Wally disappeared Dick felt his communicator vibrate and it was odd the only people who have this are were members of the original team. It was something him and Wally made when they were younger just for fun, but they modified it a bit so it would be encrypted and have a direct link to anyone on the team on a moment's notice. Artemis was calling him he picked up just as Wally came back.

"I'm starring at a ghost!" Artemis said

"Same here!" Dick said starring straight at Wally


	7. It's not easy

First of all I need to apologize to the people who have been reading this from the beginning the last chapter I wrote was half a year ago after saying that I would try to wrap everything up, I believe you guys should know what happened. After I wrote the last chapter a friend of mine passed, and life hit me really hard. I could hardly focus on anything and then school started right after that. I'm sorry it took me so long to start writing again.

Let's focus on the fiction, I reread my last chapter so that I could catch up and I realized that my grammar was all over the place I'm sorry about that. I reread this three times over to clean it up and make sure this is easier to read.

* * *

Star City

August 15, 21:10

'Dick just said that he was seeing a ghost? I don't have time to try to figure that out, I have my own mystery right here.' Artimis thought.

'He's Jason! It doesn't make sense, he was caught by the Joker and ended up…

But there is no mistake; the way he talks and fights is almost exactly like him. He has a couple new moves and his voice got deeper but he is Jason. And the only others that know about the 'bird and arrow' are me Dick, and Wally.'

'It all happened when we were on a mission.' Artimis thought of an old mission 'The three of us were staking out an army base that might have been experimenting on an alien. If the information was correct; our objective was to sneak in, break them out, and get rid of all the data. It was a small operation all about stealth and speed so they selected the three of us. Dick had the most training for stealth, Wally was the fastest and was pretty sure he could shut their systems down even faster, and I was supposed to be back up and keep an eye out if anything was off, we were by far the most suited for the job.

Everything was working according to plan, but then we found out that the test that were being conducting was more like torture. We couldn't stand the sound of it so we moved up the time table a bit. Dick shut down their network, added a virus so it would ultimately destroy itself and would trace any data that came to or left the facility, then send us who had the data. After Dick shut down the system Wally crashed all the computers on the facility, and I burned every hard copy they had. Wally then told Dick and I to get a head start by heading for the rendezvous spot, and that I should shut of the power to the building when Dick and I were far enough.

Wally came a few seconds later with the alien on his back, but it seemed the enemy was prepared. They were already chasing after us, I was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to catch us but then they brought out a tank. We dodged a couple of shells, thanks to the terrain we could out run the tank but we couldn't out run the tank and soldiers while worrying about dodging it's shells. Dick and I each tried to hit the tracks, but sand kept getting in the way. The very thing helping, is also hurting us. Even our explosives didn't do much because they were designed to be none lethal, we were at the end of our rope but than.

"I got an idea!" Wally said "You and Nightwing use different compounds for your explosives. If they were to collide with each other the impact given off should be"

"five or six time the original magnitude of our regular explosives if not more!" Dick said finishing his sentence

"Yeah, with that we should be able to flip the tank." Wally said

Dick stared at him "Flip the tank? KF this could"

"destroy the tank, and everyone close to it completely. Only if you hit it head on." Wally said

"Will you two stop finishing each other's sentences? We're kind of under fire here." Artimis said

"Artimis we're going to do something a little dangerous." Dick said

"Yes, because sneaking into an enemy base destroying everything and running away while dodging tank fire isn't." Artimis said back

"Good, I knew you would understand." Wally said, while Artimis exhaled slightly annoyed and a little amused. Wally continued "We're going to have your explosives collide before they hit the enemy. That should cause enough force to flip over the tank and knock out a couple of guys, we have to make sure our explosives go off slightly away from the people because it could"

"completely destroy everything." Artimis said finishing Wally's sentence "I was here the entire time, you were working on that. If you guys are right, we should aim a couple meters in front of the tank." Artimis looked at Dick " You throw your explosives then I'll shoot, if they're on the same path it should go off before the tank."

Everything was planned out, then it happened Dick throw his explosive than I waited, not even a second later and fire. Not even a second later I heard a loud explosion. The people chasing us were all knocked down and it looked like the tank flipped over multiple times, it worked but this was definitely in the 'if not more' category Dick was talking about.

After that we practically waltzed right to the extraction point, and got out of there. We made it to ship, started to relaxed a bit and "So what should we call it?" Wally burst out

Dick and I had no idea what to say, I had a couple of ideas like 'extreme explosion, or the big bomb' but they all sounded way too cheesy to say out loud. I look at Dick and I was sure he was thinking the same thing, "Who names moves anyway? We're not five." I said out loud

"Well I think it should have a name, because it just took down a tank, Easily. It should have a name so this doesn't happen accidentally. But since you guys can't come up with a name, that leaves it up to yours truly. I was the genius to come up with it after all. At first I was thinking extreme explosion, but that sounded a bit to cheesy. So I went with a much more subtle, a classic name, it shall be called the 'Bird &amp; Arrow'. Because" Wally pointed at Dick "you're a bird" then pointed at me "and you're an archer!" Wally leaned back content with the name "Sometimes I just out do myself!"

Sadly Dick and I couldn't come up with a better name so we were stuck with it. A year later Jason and I went on a mission and I told him the story, we just so happened to actually use it during that mission. He thought it was the coolest thing, because we almost end up bringing an entire building down.' Artimis came back to the present.

This guy is definitely Jason. I need to find out what's going on, Artimis thought "So who are you, or what should I call you?"

"A second ago you were calling me a ghost, so you probably already know who I am. I go by Red Hood now, and there are some people I'm not ready to see." Jason said

"Well they'll be happy you're alive." Artims said

"I wonder about that?" Jason asked "I should finish up here."

"Yeah we should tie them up so they can't escape." Tigris said "What are you doing?!" Tigris drew her bow and shot a gun out of Jason's hand "Were you seriously going to kill him?!"

"Yeah, it's called _finishing it_. If we don't they'll just break out and do this all over again. The only way to stop them is _permanently_." Jason said

"We don't do this! We stop them, and the law decide what to do from there!" Artemis said

"That would work, if criminals played by the rules. They either pay off jury, act crazy, or come up with some sob story so they go Arkham, or Black Gate just to get out later! All we're really doing is putting a band aid over a bullet wound." Jason said

"Is killing them that hard, than just think about all the people that could be saved if we end them. The Light was made up of villains, villains we all fought before. If we ended them before the Reach incident then, The Reach wouldn't have gotten as far as they did. They probably wouldn't have been able to plant the IEDs and KF would still be here."

Artimis froze for a second "Killing them is not for us to decide. We are better than them because we don't walk around playing judge, jury and executioner with peoples lives, when ever we feel like it! You think I don't want to kill them?!" Artimis asked

"_KF_" Artimis purposely enunciated "gave his life to save the world, and they don't even know it! Luther gets praised because he helped defuse the situation, a situation that he helped put us in! Do you think I really don't want to _end_ him, but I won't cross that line because that is what makes us different. 'KF' can run at the speed of sound, do you think that it would be hard for him to kill someone, if he tripped at the wrong time he could do it, think about it! The name you're throwing around, he believed he should always do what was right. Doing the right thing that is what's hard, you know who my parents are. I will continue to do what is right, because I don't know if I could _face him_ otherwise."

"Alright, I'll spare these guys for _him_, but the next guys won't be so lucky. I already told you all we're doing is putting a band aid over a bullet wound, and I know how to stop the bleeding. It looks like the _my brother_ is still trying to get a hold of you, I'll talk to him when I'm ready, and I still have to get in touch with bats as well. So this is goodbye." Jason dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Artmis was thinking about fallowing him, but knew she had to tie up these guys first. Plus she has to talk to Dick to tell him what just happened, and see what he's calling non-stop about. It just better be important.

* * *

I took a little bit of inspiration from Under the Red Hood it's a good film. I enjoyed it, I had some small problems with it but over all I liked it. Sorry again for taking so long to write this last chapter.


End file.
